


Trying something new

by digitalsoop



Series: Kono Ai Wo Kasanete [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Footjob, Post Series, kinda femdom I guess but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalsoop/pseuds/digitalsoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has a little request...</p><p>Cross posted on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying something new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canta-brasil03](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=canta-brasil03), [littleredrin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=littleredrin).



> This is way post series so they're both adults and they've been in an established relationship for a while. You'll probably catch the reference to Incalescent if you've read that. I wrote this to explore the idea that Makoto and Gou might develop different kinks the longer they're together.

"Huh? My socks?"

Gou blinked once, tilted her head then blinked once more, her eyebrows high and her mouth gone slightly slack. Makoto’s heart plummeted quickly, his fingers curling in a delayed attempt to catch his words and push them back into his mouth. His feet were sinking through the floor, but at a slow, torturous pace that wasn’t going to help him escape.

He needed another plan. He could say it was a joke, but his head filled with images of him running away at a swim meet and the mess that followed and decided against it so quickly that he blurted out the next thing that came to mind: “I want you to leave them on.”

His shoulders rose and then slumped. His long strides toward her made her hop two steps back and perch on the end of the bed. Her eyebrows were not quite as high, and though her lips were still parted it was less in a search for words and more so she could lick her lips as she looked up at him. He could count on one hand the times that she had looked at him like that, shoulders hunched, thighs squeezed together, and eyes expectant. She thought he was being dominant.

Relief pushed his heart back to its proper place and returned his feet to firm ground covered by soft carpet. With a small nudge she fell back onto the bed, giggling just before he leaned over and pressed his lips to the smooth skin of her chest.

She had stopped undressing just after dropping her bra on the floor, a dark blue one with embroidery and a small bow that had required him to stammer his guesses at her size to a very patient woman that worked in the store, who had then casually mentioned that they had matching panties and smiled when he blushed and nodded.

His fingers toyed with the ruffled lace along the top of said panties, following it to the dip of her hip and sliding down to the top of her thigh. There was more lace here that clung to the curve of her rear and as he dragged his mouth down her skin and sucked and licked, his hands worked down her thighs to her black socks, which had bunched just below her knee.

Gou watched him as he tugged and rubbed the fabric between his fingers. She threaded her own fingers into his hair, her brow furrowed and her eyes darting to the side. “Um. Do you want to try something new?”

It wasn’t a surprise or a disappointment that the dominant façade had fallen through rather quickly; he nodded and followed her further onto the bed, a bit embarrassed that it had only sunk in now that he was the only one completely naked. She smiled when he was sitting up by the pillows and settled down between his feet, much further away from his reach than he was used to.

She smiled and stretched out her legs, her covered toes brushing against his erection as she tugged her socks back over her knees. “Why do you want me to leave them on so badly?”

He swallowed and gripped the sheets. She knew. The tilt of her smile and the curve of her eyebrow told him that she had taken control again, and was asking him just to hear his voice. “I don’t know.”

Her lips pursed and her eyes dropped down to his cock, which she lightly nudged with her toes again. The thick knit felt rough, and he held his breath; her toes flexed stretching the fabric in a fumbling attempt to grip him. But other than a deep blush that was creeping down to her chest, she continued to look every bit in control.

"You don’t know?"

Her other foot joined its partner, pressing his cock further towards his stomach. “I think you look beautiful in them,” he breathed. She licked her lips again and his fingers dug deeper into the sheets, but he couldn’t stop his mouth from moving.

"You’re always wearing a pair. All different kinds—" he caught his breath as one set of toes successfully curled around him and the other slid up to the head of his cock. "They make your feet look cute when they’re short, and your legs—mmha—long."

"So you think I look better in them?" She pressed down hard and his hips bucked as he cried out.

"Cute, or mature, not better. But—when you’re hiding your skin but not all of it—" his voice caught in his throat when she leaned forward and rubbed at his thighs, and he looked up the length of her legs to the smooth skin between her socks and her panties. "Teasing me."

"So that’s what you like." The slight lilt of her voice coupled with her hands sliding down his legs made him shiver. She twisted her hips and giggled, one hand leaving his leg so she could hook her thumb in the top of her sock and edge it down just a bit. He had a clear view up her thigh to the skin just covered by her panties.

"I had no idea you were into that absolute territory stuff, but I guess the proof is getting all over my socks. Or maybe you just like being teased? You’re pretty dirty, huh, Makoto? But watching you—that’s really exciting, too."

He groaned and lifted his hips again, panting. “I guess you’re dirty, too.”

"Literally and figuratively, huh?" she grinned and pulled her feet away. "Do you want to take them off for me?"

The fabric across the bottoms of her feet was covered with wet spots, and though he felt his skin burning he rolled onto his knees in front of her, lifting one of her legs. He chuckled as he slid the sock down, dragging his hand across the exposed skin. “Your panties—” he trailed off, dropping the sock on the floor and abandoning the second one altogether.

There was just enough room to push her back again, so he did, pulling the blue fabric aside and easily sliding his fingers past slick skin and into the even slicker warmth between her legs. She held her breath, and when he pushed his fingers further she let it out in a wonderful gasp that ended with a groan.

"Definitely dirty," he chuckled. "What about you, Gou? Do you wanna try something new?"

She blinked once, then bit her lip and blinked once more. “No. My favorite—please.”

With breathless laughs and giggles he scooped her up and leaned back against the pillows, settling her in his lap. She smiled, and he pressed her forehead to hers as she carefully lowered herself down onto his cock, her eyes fluttering shut and her hands grabbing his shoulders. He tilted his head and kissed her, his fingers tugging at the elastic of her sock as she lifted her hips and began to ride him.

He soon abandoned the sock to run his arms up her back and back down and a bit further, so he could lightly grip her ass and listen to her moan frantic declarations of love into his ear. He wrapped his arms tight around her as his thighs tensed and his hips bucked. Her panting made the hair on the back his neck stand, her legs trembling against his.

"I need to work on my footjobs," she sighed.

Makoto laughed, but hid his face in her hair. “No it’s fine. It was good. Don’t worry about that.”

"I want to see more of those faces. We’ll practice, until I see them all." Her fingers slid up his neck and she giggled. "Did you get a little hard again?"

"No more teasing, I really don’t think I could survive."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written, performed, or seen a footjob in real time so, sorry if it's a bit clunky.


End file.
